<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is gross by Marksfabulousbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732318">Love is gross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt'>Marksfabulousbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy V-Day... couldn't not write about these two qwq</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is gross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I use Scarecrow Year 1, I always imagine Jonathan acting like a child at times bc he never got to enjoy a childhood. His grandmother hated him, and his parents didn't care.</p><p>So he just kinda?? Regresses sometimes?? I think thats the world, noah fence to you guys who do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Love is gross." It was said with such certainty and stubborness that reminded Edward of a child. And here he thought Jonathan was the adult.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward laughed behind his hand in the rec room. It was either make Valentine Day cards or go outside and sit in the cold, Gotham city air.</p><p>Edward had his heart folded perfectly, glad that the clown prince of crime was currently in isolation as he would've messed everything up. Like everything else. "My grandmother never loved me. So, Love is gross."</p><p>"Jonathan, I don't think that woman could ever love. But, Harley loves you. Jervis loves you."</p><p>"But is it real love? What about you?" "Yes, it's real love. Platonically of course. But, I love you, too. Except..." Jonathan raised an eyebrow, looking up from his hazardous cut paper. Edward looked away from his paper, to Harley who handed her cutesy card to Ivy.</p><p>They had been together for so long, and it was as if Harley's history with Joker never existed. </p><p>"Except, I love you. A lot." His hands went to his heart card, flushing the paper down and smoothing his thumb out on the already creased paper.</p><p>"Why?" Edward scoffed, eyes finally setting on his. "Because, you have been the only other person to tolerate my smartassness, and not want to kill me after 5 minutes. Jervis is okay, but... he's a bit creepy, and only cares for an 'Alice', and Harley, has a girlfriend."</p><p>Edward shook his head. "Sorry, you probably don't even swing that way, hmpf." Edward huffed, hands continuing going over the fold of the heart before he opened it, wishing to tear it.</p><p>"I do... enjoy your company... compared to most..." Edward huffed a laugh. "I... I do like you, Edward. I just have difficulty... saying stuff... like it."</p><p>"Than what brought on the, 'Love is gross.' thing?" Jonathan bit the inside of his cheek. "It didn't come out with what I wanted to say? I don't find joy in Valentine Day, and it's overbearing. A national holiday for love... atrocious."</p><p>Edward laughed, a beautiful one that Jonathan always liked to hear. "Well, I can agree with you on that... I don't understand much of the hype around it either. Perhaps it should've been a day for someone to give chocolate to a loved one, rather than just single out, well, singles."</p><p>Edward smiled, hands pushing the heart closed but the contents facing outwards so he could run a thumb along the fold again.</p><p>Jonathan liked that about Edward. He'd always have to be doing something with his hands, regardless of emotions. It was... endearing, is what Edward say.</p><p>"I'm glad to have met you." Jonathan whispered, only for Edward to have heard, and he watched the smile on his face grow. "Me too."</p><p>Jonathan could help but smile, no matter how much of the other inmates coward at the doctor's creepy grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>